Share my dreams
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Jaken tells Rin a bedtime story and when she sleeps, she dreams that she is living the fairytale, along with Lord Sesshomaru. Oneshot SesshomaruxRin


DIS: (hums a tune) Alright, then! I'm here, once again, with a one-shot Inuyasha fic. Ahem, and it is my favorite couple in all of Inuyasha – Sesshomaru/Rin! You know, episode 156 of Inuyasha is so funny when Sesshomaru goes to Inuyasha and punches him. I just think it's comical. Anyway, read below and I hope you enjoy!

X

_Title: Share my dreams _

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Romance_

_Summary: Jaken tells Rin a bedtime story and when she sleeps, she dreams that she is living the fairytale, along with Lord Sesshomaru. One-shot; SesshomaruxRin_

_Disclaimer: I, no matter what, do not own Inuyasha. _

_Notes/Warnings: SesshomaruxRin; one-shot; pretty pointless, really. _

X

♦ _Share my dreams ♦_

 

"Master Jaken," Rin asked politely as she settled in the crook of a tree with Jaken sitting at a large root. "Will you tell me a story? Your stories are so cute." Jaken's eye twitched. Most of his stories weren't meant to be cute or funny, but she called them cute and then she laughed at them. Turning to her a bit irritably, he was about to tell her off, but then the saw innocent, eager look on her face. Sighing, cursing himself for his weakness, he nodded and sat down, crossing his arms with the staff in the circle of his arms. She beamed at him and cheered, "Excellent!"

"Let's see...Well, there's only one that I know of that I've never told you." He snorted. "It's a romance one and isn't looked upon wisely by demons, nor humans." She shrugged.

"I don't care."

"(-.-) Of course you wouldn't," he grumbled, before clearing his throat. "Very well. This is a story about a young princess, who is a human, and a powerful youkai lord." Jaken thought he heard a derisive snort from Sesshomaru, who was sitting some ways away with Ah-Un. "Anyway, the princess' name is Natsume and the youkai's name is Yoshida." Rin nodded to show that she was listening. "Our story starts, er, during a great war in which many men died. It was a war started by Emperor Hirohito. He started the war against the great youkai, Lord Yoshida of the land, Nagoya. The youkai was furious that the Emperor dared to take actions against him. Yoshida was manipulative and controlled many of the other lords, youkai and human. The Emperor realized that Yoshida was trying to get them to betray him and so he acted against the youkai lord. One silent night, Yoshida and a number of other demons were able to sneak onto the palace grounds. Yoshida went off on his own to discover where the Emperor slept, along with his wife and daughter. Yoshida found the Emperor's daughter and she was in the gardens, bathing in the moonlight."

Jaken cleared his throat and Rin stared at him, urging him on. "Yes, well, as I was saying...Lord Yoshida was mystified by her beauty. She was young, yes, and she was also human. Princess Natsume saw him and instead of running away screaming like he had expected, she smiled at him and asked, 'You are Lord Yoshida, are you not?' He replied that he was, indeed, who she said. She pleaded to him, 'Please, my lord, do not cause so much trouble for our people and my father. Please stop this war before people truly do get hurt!' The princess was naïve, or so he suspected, so he laughed at her and answered, 'People are already getting hurt, princess. What do you think we have been doing? Play _Go_ every night in the hills?' Natsume was hurt and insulted, but she did not give up on her pleas. She continued to beg, until she was at his feet, clinging to his kimono. 'I cannot allow you to leave without agreeing to what I want,' she told him, tears in her eyes. 'Please stop this war.' The youkai sneered at her and kicked her away from his kimono. He told her in a harsh tone, 'I will do no such thing!' and left her crying in the gardens."

"Master Jaken, this doesn't sound very romantic," Rin complained.

"Would you hush? I'm not finished!" Jaken told her with a scowl. Clearing his throat once again, he continued, "Yoshida returned to his camp and was frowning to himself. He wondered to himself, why had he not killed the princess? Why had he not taken her hostage to bait the Emperor? He knew why, though. He had been impressed by her courage and he felt a bit of guilt for making her cry. Then, right when the youkai was settling down for bed, there was an uproar in the camp. Hurrying out, he saw that it was the princess! 'What is she doing here?' He hissed to the men. They hastily explained that she was coming to the camp. Yoshida took Natsume to his own tent and after brushing the other demons off, he turned to her, but she was already crying on his sleeve, begging, 'I beg of you, do not harm my family!' He was stunned at her stubbornness. 'What is it that you want from me, princess, other than for me to surrender?' He asked as gentle as he could. 'I want to know that my family will remain unharmed. If you are able to overthrow my father's forces, please...don't kill him. Make him surrender. I'll even try to make him.' Yoshida was surprised that she didn't care so much for the throne, but for her family. He agreed and told her in a gentle voice, 'Do not cry any longer, princess. It tarnishes your beautiful face.' She – "

"Oh, how romantic!" Rin sighed, clasping her hands. Jaken frowned at her.

"I told you it was," he said. "Anyway...She smiled at him and then he let her return to the palace. Days from them as the war continued, he could not help but think of her. Her beautiful face was embedded in his mind and her soft smile seemed to be the only thing that could calm his mind. At last, he left one night and hurried to sneak onto the palace grounds. He found her in the gardens, as he expected. She was praying to the moon goddess, Kaguya. 'Princess,' he spoke and she turned in surprise. 'Lord Yoshida,' she whispered in greeting. 'Why are you here? You could get caught!' He sighed and the princess knew something was on her mind. Perhaps, the same thing that was on her own? 'I had to see you, princess Natsume. I can't stop thinking about you. You are the only woman I have ever been so attracted to.' She gave a small, fluttering sigh and murmured, 'Lord Yoshida...' He brought her in her arms and they, uh..." Jaken flushed at Rin's intent gaze. "Well, they had a nice night."

"Huh?" Rin looked confused.

Ignoring her, Jaken continued, "Unfortunately for the two, er, lovers, Lord Yoshida was not the victor in the war. A month after their confession of, um, love, the Emperor descended upon the youkai camp with a furious and merciless rage. Natsume had heard of it and had hurried to save her love. 'No father!' she cried in desperation. 'Please, do not kill him!' Her father raised his sword. 'He is a demon and is an abomination.' Her scream of terror echoed in the silent air as his sword delved deep into Yoshida's body multiple times. She collapsed on the ground, sobbing. What no one knew was that she was carrying his child. Months later, she gave birth to the hanyou child. Alas, she died in childbirth and the Emperor killed her child. He was not sorry for what he did, for he knew that it was Yoshida's. He also did not miss his daughter, who he thought was a disgrace to his kingdom. And that...is that."

"How tragic," Rin murmured sadly. "Her father treated her so badly."

"Yes, well, that is how it is in the world, Rin," Jaken informed her self-importantly. "Hanyous are a disgrace to both humans and the youkai. They are neither here, nor there."

"But that was his daughter's child. He should have respected that!"

"And it was his enemy's child, too. He couldn't live with that." She looked thoughtful.

"Is that a true story?"

"Of course it is! All the stories I tell you are true!" He sighed, leaning against the root of the tree. "Now go to sleep, Rin. You'll need your rest."

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken." A sound came from Sesshomaru and Jaken grumbled something to her. Snuggling to the trunk of the tree, Rin closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into sleep.

X

Rin blinked, opening her eyes and sitting up. _Where am I? _She wondered, looking around. She looked around the room and whispered, "Lord Sesshomaru? Master Jaken?"

"There you are!" A strict-looking woman stalked into the room.

"Wh-where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin stammered. The woman's jaw dropped and she sputtered for a moment, before screaming at her.

"What do you mean, where's Lord Sesshomaru! He's at the camp with the other youkai, of course."

"Oh, then I'll go to him. So long."

"_What?_ Princess, what in the world are you saying? Lord Sesshomaru is trying to bring the Emperor down, don't you remember?"

_This sounds like that story Master Jaken told me...I guess I'd better go along with it. _"Um, oh, that's right! I'm sorry, I'm just so used to him being, er...good?" The woman sniffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes, I can see why. Come along, princess, it's time for breakfast."

"Yes, um, ma'am."

X

At night, Rin wandered into the gardens, her kimono trailing behind her. _I've never been dressed so elegantly! But they're bothersome...I wonder if this is a dream? _She turned and heard something. Blinking, she tilted her head to the side. _What was that? _Shrugging her small shoulders, she continued to look around the gardens, smiling to herself. Moonlight gleamed down on her and she tilted her head back, her smile growing. She sighed a bit, closing her eyes, bathing in the moon's glow. She heard a small sound and turned to see her Lord Sesshomaru. "Lo – " she began, but then wondered if he would react the same way the woman upstairs had reacted. "Ah, um...You are...Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked awkwardly. His amber eyes narrowed on her in a way she had never seen him do to her.

"...I am," he answered. "And who are you? The Emperor's wife?" She blinked and shook her head.

"No, I am the princess," she replied.

"Hm."

"My lord...would you please stop this war?" Rin asked, hearing the sound of raised voices from far away. "It will destroy the youkai as much as it will the humans!" _I think it will, anyway, _Rin told herself, a bit confused. Sesshomaru stared at her mutely, frowning. "If you keep doing this, a lot of hurt and pain will go around. You don't want that to happen, do you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He snorted and said, "I don't care for what happens to any of them, youkai or not." Rin started in surprise. She could hardly believe that her lord was really saying that! He never spoke that way to her! But this was not the Lord Sesshomaru she knew. He didn't know her in this place that she was at and therefore, he had no reason to treat her any differently.

"Please, my lord...please do not continue in this war," she whispered, lowering her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. She was hurt at the way Sesshomaru was treating her in this place, this realm.

"I will not," he growled and turned, his boa streaming behind him. She watched him for a long time, then sighed, staring down at herself.

_I'll follow him, _she decided and lifted her kimono, running after him, the slippers on her feet making not a sound. As Rin slipped through a passageway through the walls that encloses the palace, she wondered vaguely if Sesshomaru was already at the youkai camp. Closing the passageway, she lifted her kimono once again and ran across the field, glancing around just in case any youkai or humans were around. She tripped over a rock and tumbled down the hill. "Oh..." She groaned as she sat up, her kimono and hair mussed up. Stumbling to her feet, she fixed her kimono and looked around. She lifted the skirts of her kimono up again, but this time she was ambushed by youkai. She let out a gasp as her arms were grasped and a sharp claw was raised to her neck.

"Not a sound, _Princess Rin._" Rin gulped as they snickered, moving towards the camp.

X

Rin saw Sesshomaru exit from his tent, appearing to be in a foul mood. His mood paused a moment and brief surprise crossed his amber eyes. "What is she doing here?" He demanded harshly of the others. They grimaced, before one explained that she had been heading towards the camp. Sesshomaru frowned at her for a long moment, before ordering, "Release her." They did as told and she dropped to the ground. She hurried to her feet and Sesshomaru nodded to his tent. "Come in." She hesitated, before entering the tent. She eyed it, and then turning her attention to Sesshomaru, who gave commands to the other youkai and shut the tent flap. He moved in front of her and she nibbled on her lip, suddenly quite self-conscious. She had never been so with him before, so she didn't understand why she was now. "I beg you to not hurt my family," she blurted out before she knew what she was saying. "I don't care if you take over Japan, just please do not hurt my parents when you do." Tears erupted forth as he almost glared at her. _I wish he would not look at me so angrily. _

"...Don't cry, princess," he said at last. "I will not hurt your parents. I will simply make them surrender when I have them cornered." Rin gave a small gasp and raised her eye, meeting his gaze. She never realized how deep his eyes were. Shocked at the thought, she offered a small smile.

"That is so considerate of you," she murmured.

"Now. Don't cry any more," he told her. "It does not look becoming on a face like yours." She blinked, color beginning to seep on her cheeks. Sesshomaru did not smile, nor did he frown. He was emotionless, saying nothing, and doing nothing. After a long pause that stretched out, Sesshomaru said at last, "Leave now. Return to the palace."

"Yes...Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Mm."

X

For the next few days, Rin went outside every night to pray to Kaguya. She wanted to see Sesshomaru again. She didn't know why, but her master struck something deep in her. She didn't want to believe that she might love him. _No, he is a kind master and this is only a dream...Right? _One night, as she was praying, she heard a soft, but coolly refined voice speak from the silence: "Princess." Turning in surprise, she saw that it was Sesshomaru!

"My lord...Why are you here?" She asked innocently. He approached her, standing before her. She blinked and queried softly, "Did you...need something?"

"No...Yes," he corrected himself. "In a way." She blinked again.

"O-oh? Well, um, what do you need?" A ghost of a smile crossed his lips, before he took her face in his hands, his mouth meeting hers. Her eyes shot open in surprise and she leaned forward, closing her eyes. She uttered a surprised sound as his hand moved over her hip. _So this is what happened when Jaken say they had a nice night..._She thought vaguely.

X

Suddenly, it became a month and Rin was on a horse, hurrying to the youkai camp. _Lord Sesshomaru, no! _She gasped when she saw her lord fighting valiantly against the Emperor. However, he was weak. He dropped to the ground and right when the sword would have hit his heart –

"Nooo!" Rin shrieked.

"Rin. Rin."

"Nooo, Lord Sesshomaru! Don't kill him, please!"

"..._Rin_."

Rin opened her eyes to see a weary Jaken and an alert Sesshomaru staring down at her. Jaken was hunched near her, but Sesshomaru was standing above her. His face told her nothing, but his eyes were glinting in concern and alarm. _I'm...back with the real Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken. _"...Oh...My lord. Master Jaken."

"What in the blazes were you dreaming about?" Jaken grumbled. "No one could kill Lord Sesshomaru!" He continued proudly. "_Honestly._"

"Oh. Yes...It was just a dream, after all," Rin said logically. Sesshomaru was still staring at her, probably stricken with the idea of her dreaming about his death. "Um, I'm sorry, I woke you both up, didn't I?"

"Er...Not exactly," Jaken muttered, glancing nervously at Sesshomaru, rubbing a lump on his head. When Sesshomaru had heard Rin thrashing in her sleep, he had woken Jaken up by kicking him in the head. "Are you alright now?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured him, smiling. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Oh, I'm not worried," Jaken told her quite honestly. "I just don't want to be woken up again." Sesshomaru sent a withering stare toward the imp and Jaken's eyes shot wide and he stuttered, "I-I mean...I'll be quiet now." Rin giggled and patted Jaken's hand.

"Go back to sleep, Master Jaken. I'm okay." Jaken glanced at Sesshomaru, who only sent him a look to say that it was fine. Sighing, Jaken slumped back to his position and closed his eyes, almost immediately falling asleep.

"...Are you fine, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked softly, his eyes pinning her in place. Remembering certain events in her dream, Rin winced and nodded.

"Yes, my lord! I'm fine." She beamed at him. "I was just having an...odd...dream, that's all."

"Hm. Interesting. I had one as well." He glanced at her and she blinked slowly. "And I was at the point of being killed by an Emperor when you woke me up."

"Oh, that's – Um...Huh?" She stared at him, wide-eyed. _Oh, no. If he had the same dream I had..._ Her heart dropped to her stomach. _Then he must have seen _that_, too._ "Oh, well, I guess it's just coincidence."

"Mm...Perhaps." He gestured to her and moved to the cliff. Rin stood up, following him. He sat down and she sat beside him, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Is anything wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" She inquired curiously. He didn't answer. He continued gazing out at the land, before raising his only remaining arm and bringing it around her, drawing her to his side. Rin blushed, but didn't complain. She rested her head against him and stared at the crescent moon.

"Not anymore," he said almost so quietly that she couldn't hear him. She smiled, snuggling close to him.

X

The next day, as they were traveling, Rin unexpectedly hopped of Ah-Un and jogged up to Jaken. Sesshomaru watched her, not willing to forget the events in his dream, nor the way she had fallen asleep snuggled against him. "Master Jaken," Rin addressed him.

"What is it?" He asked, frowning a bit.

"When you said that Natsume and Yoshida had a nice night, you meant that made love, didn't you?" She asked casually. Sesshomaru's lips twitched up a bit as Jaken sputtered, his face turning an unnatural color of red.

"Wh-what?" Jaken stammered, his large eyes shooting larger.

"Well, she became with child, so that meant that they had to have done it, am I right? That's why you were so uncomfortable, right, Master Jaken?"

"H-how dare you...y-you..."

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke up, deciding to spare his imp from having to answer. "Stop harassing Jaken."

"Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," she said sheepishly and, with the beast's help, she mounted Ah-Un again.

_Phew. Thank you, my lord, _Jaken thought with relief, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. _Hmm...I wonder how she figured that out, though? _Jaken shrugged it off as they continued through the forest.

♦ _Finis_♦

 

X

DIS: I was actually kind of happy with this one. I actually hadn't intended it to end that way. I wasn't going to have Rin confront Jaken about that, but oh well! Oh and by the way, that Yoshida-Natsume thing isn't actually a story, I just made it up for this fiction. Hmm, but it does have the potential for a short original story, doesn't it? Anyway, please review to tell me how you liked it. _Sayonara! _


End file.
